


Your World,My World,Our World

by Yutaswifeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Artist Huang Ren Jun, Blind Character, Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaswifeu/pseuds/Yutaswifeu
Summary: Renjun is blind and Jeno becomes his world





	Your World,My World,Our World

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy 💖

The warm autumn winds softly fans over Renjun's face and the boy smiles,slowly goes down to stairs and takes out his stick to lead himself. 

Renjun can hear people's curses when he accidentally bumps them. Streets are too crowd and Renjun's stick doesn't help him as he wants still Renjun is so use to hear people's curses so he doesn't mind them.

 

***

 

Taeyong calls Jeno's name from downstairs and Jeno groans as pulling quilt on himself. When he feels his brother's footsteps he pretends to sleeping.

"I know you're awake"

Jeno looks at his brother with pleaded eyes but he knows how stubborn his brother is. He just nods and gets up from his bed. When he goes down luckily his brother already prepared breakfast.

"Don't forget your guitar"

"Already took it"

 

***

 

When Jeno gets into big white hall he stops and looks at the stage. A blonde tiny guy is playing 9th symphony by Mozart with closed eyes and Jeno can't take off his eyes from him. He looks so ethereal while playing violin. His head leans on his violin and his slim fingers are pressing fiddlestick. The boy stops and looks towards Jeno and Jeno looks away.

"Hyung?"

Taeyong looks up at Jeno from his chair in front of piano. 

"Why your face is so red? Are you sick?"

Taeyong gets up and puts his hand on Jeno's forehead hurriedly. He cups Jeno's face as he is a baby and Jeno feels shy more. He afraids if the guy sees him getting pet as a baby and slides his face out from his brother's hands.

"No no I'm not sick. Just tell me where should I sit?"

"Aah!? Is it?"

Jeno quickly nods and looks towards to the guy. He is sitting on a chair next to window alone. He is staring at the ground blankly.

"Why don't you sit next to Renjun?"

"Renjun?"

"Yes he is sitting alone next to window"

Jeno tries to hold his smile. It's obvious that his brother gets where Jeno has been looking at and now he is letting his brother to be friends with 'Renjun'

 

***

 

When Renjun feels unfamiliar scent next to him he turns his head where the scent comes. Yes there is someone next to him but Renjun turns his head again.

"Hello"

The voice belongs to guy and his voice is dithering. Renjun looks at the guy even if he can't see anything.

"Hello"

Jeno smiles when he hears Renjun's soft voice. It is low to hear and Jeno almost didn't hear him.

"I'm Jeno"

He offers his hand but Renjun doesn't respond yet he has been looking at Jeno's eyes. Jeno slowly lowers his hand and feels sad. Maybe Renjun doesn't want to be friend with him

"I'm Renjun"

It's weird. Renjun is smiling brightly yet doesn't accept to shake Jeno's hand. There's something wrong about him.

 

***

 

When the lesson start and it's Renjun's turn Jeno observes him carefully. He sees how Renjun walks slowly and his hands are try to reach something near him. He sees how his brother hold his hand and guide him till the stage.

When Renjun starts to play his violin Jeno feels like he is fascinated. The melody comes from violin and Renjun's angelic figure captures Jeno's heart and it feels unreal.

When it's Jeno's turn to give little concert he is still observing Renjun. Again Renjun is looking at the ground while taking rhythm with his feets. Jeno can see that Renjun is accompanying the song.

 

***

 

Renjun goes out and this time he decides to not to use his stick. It doesn't help and Renjun knows the roads still it doesn't stop to people's curses at him. He puts his earphones and turns off the world which he can't see.

"Yah! Are you blind?!"

Renjun makes his steps faster and shakes his head. He bumps someone again and he knows that person curses him though Renjun shrugs and keeps walking till he feels a hand on his arm. He turns off the music and hears the city's noise. 

"Renjun are you okay?"

The voice is belong to Jeno and Renjun doesn't know why he is here and helping him. He nods and starts walking. Renjun still feels Jeno's hand on his arm

"Let me walk you home"

Renjun just give a little nod and they start walking side by side plus Jeno is still holding Renjun. 

Jeno heard everything. He heard how those people cursed Renjun just the boy bumped them yet Jeno doesn't understand why Renjun doesn't respond or keep bumping them? Maybe he doesn't care people around him.

"Why didn't you say something to those people?"

"It's okay it always happens and I'm so tired to give them same answers"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't see anything yet people think reverse and blame me just I bump them"

Renjun shrugs and holds Jeno's arm tightly. Now Jeno's world turns upside and down,he feels everything is sliding under his feets. He feels so stupid not to understand Renjun's situation.

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

Jeno mumbles and his eyes starts to get teary. He quietly wipes the tear before it falls down and they stop in front of yellow house with little garden.

"Thank you Jeno"

"Ah it's okay"

Renjun releases Jeno's arm and waved somewhere,Jeno looks back then realises Renjun has been waving at him. He wants to cry again.

"Hey Renjun?"

Renjun stops and suprises that Jeno is still here to wait him to get inside his house. He turns back

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow we can go together to studio"

"Ah... okay"

 

Jeno sees Renjun's blushed cheeks and his heart beats crazily somehow. He watches till Renjun get inside his house and goes back to his house.

 

***

 

When Jeno comes back home he sees his brother is setting table for dinner. He is mad at his brother a little. He could tell him that Renjun is blind.

"Ah finally you got it?"

Taeyong says while putting the last plate on the table. He shows his warm smile and Jeno knows that his expressions are can be read as a book.

"Why didn't you tell me at the beginning?"

"Would it change something? You started talking to him cause you didn't know he is blind and I know if I told you at the beginning you would just see him 'blind guy' "

Taeyong sits and pats next to his chair and Jeno sits reluctantly. He hates when his brother is right. If he knew Renjun's blind he would just sit next to him and probably pity him. Jeno suddenly disgusted himself.

"Today people were cursing at him while walking and he didn't say anything"

Jeno says while looking at his plate. He holds his tear back and softly bites his bottom lip.

"I know I witnessed it many times and it always makes me hate those people"

Taeyong sighs and rubs his forehead. He knows Renjun for three years and always admires the younger. He doesn't know what is "give up" and always tries hard.

"He is the best student and has lovely character. It takes time for him to open up"

Jeno this time looks at his brother. He knows his brother will be glad if Jeno be friends with Renjun.

 

***

 

Next day Renjun gets out of his house again with his stick in his hand.Sound of the stick stops when it bumps something.

"You don't need it while I'm here"

Jeno reaches Renjun's hand to take the stick away from him. He sees Renjun's soft smile and Jeno smiles too. They start walking.

"I didn't think you would really come"

"Why?"

"Just..."

Renjun shrugs and Jeno wants to know the reason why Renjun thinks in that way. He stops

"Just what?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me again since you know my situation"

"I don't care what is your situation Renjun,I'm here that's the fact"

Renjun smiles brightly and Jeno gets warm. It is the most beautiful thing. In this cold autumn day Renjun's smile brights up the day and make warm Jeno's heart.

 

***

 

Jeno admires Renjun while the other plays his violin at the stage again. Renjun is so beautiful. He is like fragile glass that Jeno afraids to touch him,he doesn't want to hurt him nor he doesn't want someone to hurt him.

He meets with his brother's soft gazing to him and nods while Renjun is going off the stage. Jeno quickly gets up and holds Renjun's hand,it fits his hand perfectly, help him to get down.

While a girl is playing piano Jeno slowly leans down to Renjun's ear

"Want to go somewhere else after classes?"

Renjun shakes his head and pouts apologetically.

"My mother won't let me"

"Ah I can tell my brother so he can get permission"

 

***

 

Taeyong is driving while Jeno and Renjun sits behind. Renjun opens the car's window and puts his hand out,feels the autumn wind on his hand. Jeno has been watching him with a smile on his face,why it has to be Renjun? He thinks without breaking the gaze.

"Okay guys we arrived! I'll be around here and you Jeno, take care of Renjun ! I'll take you both here at 8pm"

They both nod and Jeno quickly gets of the car to open the door for Renjun. The other smiles and holds Jeno's arm to gain his balance yet Jeno holds Renjun's hand while walking.

Jeno wants to show the area to Renjun. He wants to show how the dim sunlight shines on the sea,wants to show little colorful hut next to sea and some animals at the street. He wants to share everything with Renjun. They sit on a bench next to sea and Renjun closes his eyes while listening the waves sound.

"I wish I could see the sea again"

There's a soft smile on his lips while saying it and Jeno only focuses one word that "again" so Renjun could see before...

"How does it look? Can you tell me Jeno?"

He says without opening his eyes,probably will imagine the scenery. Jeno feels his lips are getting dry.

"Its.. it's stagnant right now like sheet and it looks like gray but the huts around it are colorful and it looks amazing-"

Jeno stops and looks at Renjun. He sees that soft smile on Renjun's lips gets bigger.

"Come on!"

Jeno holds Renjun's hand and drags him behind. They stop when little waves are almost touching their feet. Jeno slips the arm of Renjun's coat and hold his hand to guide to touch the water. It is cold but Renjun looks happy and it's enough for Jeno,he feels like he gains the world.

 

***

 

They start walking again. Since the weather is getting dark Jeno is being overly careful and he is making sure to not to let go off Renjun's hand in his for a second.

"Why didn't you ask me the reason why I'm blind?"

Jeno suprised. He definitely didnt expect this question.

"I don't know. It would be better if you started to tell by yourself, I didn't want to force you"

Renjun nods. Jeno is different. Even his friends left Renjun alone after his illness and other people decide to stay away from him but Jeno has been here since the first day they met though Renjun afraids. He is afraid that rely on someone.

"When I was 10 I had an illness that doctors thought I would die,even my family. I didn't die but that illness took my world away from me"

Even if it's dark Jeno can see Renjun's face clearly. They stop and Jeno pulls Renjun into hug,it is the warmest hug ever for Renjun. They stay like that for minutes,without saying anything. When Renjun pulls himself back his hands raise up then stop.

"Can I?"

Renjun's voice trembles. When he feels Jeno's hand on his and the other's hand guides his to touch his face Renjun closes his eyes. His fingers are exploring every inch of Jeno's face. He can feel his eyes,nose,lips,his soft skin...

Renjun cups Jeno's face when he feels Jeno's tears on his hand. He panics and afraids if he did a bad thing but Jeno hugs Renjun again. He hugs so tight that Renjun thinks his bones are crashed.

 

***

During going back they didn't stop holding hands and Taeyong didn't want to bother them with questions. Jeno and Renjun created a world for themselves and Taeyong respects them.

***

 

"Why it has to be Renjun?!"

Jeno throws his backpack to the ground and goes to his room. He is so mad to universe. He still feels Renjun's touches on his face and tears are coming back again. He quickly wipes his tears away when he hears knocking sound. His brother gets inside the dark room and sits on the bed next to Jeno. Without saying anything he hugs Jeno tightly. Sometimes we don't need words to share how do we feel and now it's one of that time for both of them.

After Taeyong goes to bed Jeno covers his eyes with his school tie and stands in the middle of his room. He tries to walk,he bumps everything... He tries to hold something,he drops everything he try to hold. In the end Jeno takes off the tie on his eyes and throws it. It's so hard and it's so cruel for someone. He shakes his head and tries not to think how many struggles Renjun has to deal with.

***

 

Next day Jeno waits for Renjun again. His heart acts weird when he sees Renjun's figure is coming towards to him. His big red scarf is making him looks tinier and he looks so soft with it.

"Hey Renjun~"

Jeno says with his softest tone and attempts to hold Renjun's hand but the other just ignores him. He puts his earphones and uses his stick to guide him. Jeno stand still on his place and for a second the world stopped turning for him. Nothing would hurt him as much as Renjun's ignorance. He runs after the other and makes him stop.

"Renjun are you okay?"

Renjun takes off his earphones and Jeno asks the same question again yet Renjun doesn't say anything.

"Renjun why are you being cold to me suddenly?"

His voice cracks and his tears are making his view blur.

"It's the best for both of us"

Renjun says and pulls his arm back into Jeno's hold. He starts to walk again but Jeno is stubborn. He holds Renjun's hand tightly and drags him somewhere else. When Jeno hears Renjun's sobs he stops. All over Renjun's face is wet and he crouches,looks tinier than ever. Jeno crouches too...

"Why don't you understand? You're being so nice to me and I can't rely on someone"

Jeno cups Renjun's face but Renjun pushes him away

"You're harming yourself. You have a life and you can live better"

"I don't want to! I don't want anyone or anything... I just want to be with you and you're pushing me away Renjun! Don't you think it doesn't hurt?"

Jeno helps Renjun to stand up again and holds his hands tightly and brings them to his face. This time his hands guides Renjun's hand.

"This is your world Renjun"

He lets go off Renjun's hand and this time he cups Renjun's face,his cold fingertips are sliding on the other's face. Jeno touches Renjun's cheeks,lips,nose... He sees that Renjun closes his eyes

"And this is my world"

 

This time both cry and hug each other. Jeno keeps whispering that he won't ever leave Renjun to his ear while hugging. Without hesistating Jeno presses his lips to Renjun's,the other's lips are warm and they can taste salty tears on each others lips. They both are neophyte but it feels so right and so compatible like they made for each other. While many people passing them by they don't care and continuing to explore each other's mouth cause there's only Jeno and Renjun in their world.


End file.
